Coward
by bipolar broadway baker
Summary: Dean finds out about a relationship between his brother and a certain archangel. Gabriel thinks he's completely prepared for Dean Winchester's wrath. Until he touches a raw nerve.


**Prompt response for Potato Fairy! Thanks so much for your sweet review and prompt idea! You made my day! :) I sincerely hope that this is to your satisfaction!**

** I own nothing. **

Dean looked murderous. His eyes were sparked with a violent flame and his entire body was tense as he glared daggers into the motel room.

Gabriel would have been scared if Dean could actually hurt him. But that was just one of the perks for the members of the Angelic Host. Sam, however, wasn't so lucky. Gabriel gave Sam's bicep a squeeze as he brought his arms slowly down from where they rested around the taller man's neck. He could still taste Sam on his lips, and pushed down the smile that tugged his lips as he turned to the older Winchester.

"Dean, I can explain-" Sam started from behind Gabriel, but Dean didn't let him get that far.

"You can_ explain_?! Explain what, sucking face with some _dick Trickster_?! And you never thought to tell me at all?" he huffed and tugged a hand up through his hair "He's an asshole, Sammy!"

"_He's_ in love with your brother." Gabriel hated that- people talking like he wasn't standing right there. Michael used to do that. Hell, _Dad _used to do that, and Gabriel's chest hurt to think about it "And his overprotective big brother won't change any of that."

"Like Hell I won't-" Dean stepped in and shoved at Gabriel, who only ended up in Sam's arms as he steadied him.

"I love him too. Dean, I love him. Please, don't be angry. I was going to tell you, but there just wasn't a time to, and-"

"We're in the car together for _hours_ at a time! Hell, Sam, we _live in the same room_! And now, I walk in and you're- you're with _him_!"

"He's an angel, just like Cas!"

"He's a COWARD!"

There was such instant silence that it was like a vacuum. Gabriel felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He didn't want to be angry with Dean. Sure, he didn't really like him, but he was mostly indifferent- Dean was just a good prank target. After everything he'd done, after he_ died _for them, he was still a coward.

"Leave."

"Who the Hell are you to tell me-"

"Dean, please." Sam sounded resigned, but Gabriel could feel the tension in his muscles, radiating off him in waves.

"Sammy, you can't be serious-"

"Just for a little while. Please go." Dean set his jaw and stared at his brother for just a second before turning and slamming the door so it rattled on its hinges. Gabriel released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sagged back into Sam's chest. He didn't know why he was letting it get to him so much, Dean was just upset at being kept in the dark about his relationship with Sam, and taking it out on him- that was how Dean worked- but Gabriel just sank back into his hunter as he carried him over to the bed and cradled him close to his heart. They stayed like that for a long time, just laying with Sam under him, his long arms around him with his fingertips running slowly up and down his spine. He could hear the steady heartbeat pumping below his ear, and exhaled until he melted into the warmth.

He had only been back for a few months. Lucifer stabbed him, and he thought he'd never come back. It still burned sometimes, even though there wasn't a trace of a scar where his brother killed him. But it hurt most when Lucifer looked into his eyes like in pained him to hurt him. Like he genuinely hated killing him, but still chose to. His brother had cradled his head as he twisted the dagger... Gabriel snuggled deeper into Sam's chest and let out a shaky breath.

"He didn't mean it, I promise." Sam whispered as he pulled him up, scooping his finger underneath the other man's eyes.

Wait... was he... _crying_? Gabriel hadn't really cried in what felt like forever. Maybe it was when he fled home, or the day Lucifer was banished. He couldn't remember. He flushed in shame; he was a warrior of God and an archangel of Heaven. He was crying over the words of a human. Petty, stupid little words. Gabriel let out a watery chuckle- if his family could see him now. He looked down into his lap, anywhere but at Sam. This was all just so stupid.

"Hey, don't do that," Sam chided, tilting him back up with a finger under his chin "I love you, and it's more than okay for you to cry sometimes, okay? You've done so much for us, and we all know that. Dean's just pissy because he wasn't immediately notified of... us. He'll come around." gently kissing the tears away before pressing a deep, loving kiss to his lips, Sam pulled him back down to the bed, and stroked his hair until they were both dozing on the brink of sleep (a human necessity that Gabriel found he rather liked). It was hours and hours before Gabriel moved, just to look up at his lover's face, and he snuggled down and followed him into warmth and rest.


End file.
